Partners
by salbaby
Summary: What happens when 2 of the best secret agents are forced to work together?   ReadToFindOut      Chuck&Blair OOC


'Partners'

Chuck woke up to the sound of his alarm clock waking him up at 6:00 sharp, he loved his job and wasn't cranky when he had to wake up every morning. He worked at U.S.A (united spy association) but the common people knew it as the united space association so it helped the company get many high- tech supplies and gadgets. He often worked on missions with his men co-workers or worked alone. Today he was to meet his new partner Agent Waldorf, he expected his partner to be an amateur and would only have him there to train him; but little did he know that Agent Waldorf was far from an amateur.

"I'm sorry Agent Waldorf, Agent Bass is never late, maybe he got stuck in traffic?" The young man behind the counter said as he tried to come down the very impatient Blair Waldorf. After ten minutes of waiting she was called into the main office.  
>"Morning Agent Blair, I'm sorry about the wait but our Agent is having a little trouble with the New York traffic" the man said as he sat on the seat across from hers.<br>"Well I had no trouble with the traffic, I hope you do not believe your agent's stupid excuse" Blair said with a sigh. She hated waiting and wanted to get things over with which was why she was one of the best agents in the company apart from Agent Jenny Humphrey who was fighting for the place of 'best female agent of the year' but Blair would make sure she would get that, she wouldn't let a stupid ditsy blonde beat her! _Okay Blair calm_ down she thought as she silently counted to three.

"I'm going to get some coffee" Blair said as she got out of her room and walked out of the room.

"Sir could you please hurry I have a very important meeting to get to!" he told the cab driver as he tried to get a hold of his boss on the phone. After 3 attempts of trying to tech his boss he finally gave up and walked out of the cab and ran the rest of the way which was a fucking 2 and a half blocks long! He absolutely hated New York's traffic.  
>Finally after running the two and a half blocks he reached his bosses office wiping the sweat of his face with his hand and quickly spraying on his Calvin Klein clone before he walked in to see that his partner was not here yet.<br>"Hey Brad I hope I'm not late... I guess I'm not because the guy who is supposed to be my partner is not here yet" he said with a sigh as he sat on the brown leather chair near the window.  
>"Well Agent Bass if you must know your partner is here and SHE has been her for almost 30 minutes now waiting for your dumb ass!" Brad yelled as he looked at Chuck with his angry coal black eyes.<br>"Wait what? I thought partner was going to be a guy?" Chuck said as he glared at Brad.  
>"Agent Bass you know it was in your contract to work with women as well as men" Brad replied as he watched the door open to reveal a beautiful petite brunette with ruby red lips and brown doe eyes.<br>"Oh I'm sorry I should have knocked" the brunette said as she stepped back outside slowly.  
>"No it's alright Agent Blair I was just talking to your sad excuse of a partner" Brad said as he eyed her perfect curves. "This is your partner Agent Bass" he continued as he gestured Blair to take the seat next to Chuck's. Throughout the whole time in the office Chuck could not help glance at his new partner. She was perfect with her thin legs, perfectly round breasts and the most adorable grin that he had ever seen. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by the worst news he could have possibly think of.<br>"You will be doing this mission as a _couple_" Brad said with much regret he didn't want Chuck to have this brilliant brunette all to himself but if he wanted to get paid a good amount of money then he would have to ignore that Chuck would be in the same place and bedroom as she would be in for the next 2 months.  
>"What!" Chuck said as he looked away from Blair and to Brad, Chuck Bass did not date, he was known to satisfy a woman for a night then never talk to her again how did they expect him to be in a relationship with someone he had just met?<br>"Its part of the mission Charles, you will travel to France as an engaged couple and marry on June 15th which is a month from now.  
>"We have to get married!" Blair shrieked as she glared at Brad. This was the most idiotic thing she had ever heard! She planned to get married to someone she loved not a complete stranger that she had just met.<br>"Its final you cannot change the plans that were made or you will never finish your 200th mission and Jenny Humphrey will win 'best female agent of the year' Now you should get packing your flight will be tomorrow morning at 8:30 and your engagement ring will be sent to your home later tonight." Brad said as he got up and left the very shocked Chuck and Blair alone on the room.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Chuck said as he got up and left the room to call his best friend Nate, he needed someone to calm him down he was probably dreaming!

"Hello?" Nate said with a deep voice, it was still 9 in the morning and he probably had waked him up.

"Dude you won't believe what Brad just told me… he said I have to get married!"

"Hahaha, What?" Nate said with a chuckle the thought of chuck Bass getting married was hilarious, he had always thought chuck would be the last to marry out of all his friends and now he was the first.

"It's not funny Nathaniel" Chuck said with a groan as he packed his suit and clothing into his black suitcase.

"Well is she hot?" Nate asked as he walked towards the bathroom.

"I-I don't know!" Chuck growled as he grabbed his toothbrush and shoved it into the bag.

"Awww Chuck Bass is in love" Nate teased, Chuck never stuttered especially when they were talking about a female.

"I am absolutely not in love!" Chuck barked into the phone his blonde friend wasn't helping him one bit and he hated it.

"Don't get mad lover boy I'm sure she loves you too" Nate said he was clearly very amused about how angry his friend was getting. Just as he was about to curse his friend over the phone with every dirty word in the English language he heard the doorbell to his condo ring.

"You know what Nathaniel why don't you go and fuck off!" Chuck growled as he hung up on him and walked towards the door to find the person he was least expecting to see by his door.

Blair didn't know how Serena had convinced her to come see Chuck before the flight which was in exactly in 9 hours but she eventually came, she needed to get to know him if they wanted to pull of the 'happy engaged couple look'.

"Hello Chuck" She said as he opened the door and walked inside without being invited inside.

"Uh Blair how can I help you, the flight isn't supposed to be tonight is it?"

"No, I just thought I would go over the plan with you… Brad changed it in the last minute" Blair said as she took a seat in a leather recliner; which was Chuck's favorite chair in the whole condo, no one sat in the chair except for _him_. After thirty minutes of explaining the new plan to Chuck she told him that they needed to know each other better, and chuck also agreed.

"Okay I guess I'll start my name is Charles Bartholomew Bass and I'm twenty-five years old and…" Just as he was going to continue Blair cut him off.

"Wait did you say Bass?" Blair asked curiously "Don't you own Bass industries?"

"Not anymore that is why I work at U.S.A" Chuck said dimly he didn't like talking about his father's company which was supposed to be his but his uncle Jack had taken it away from him before he could even make his first deal.

"I'm sorry for asking but what happened?" Blair asked hesitantly. After a few minutes of considering whether to answer her or not he sighed and explained to her that his uncle stole the company from him and he had no other choice but to join U.S.A because he couldn't get into college and start his own career.

"Oh I'm sorry" Blair said regretting that she even asked him that question.

"It's okay, well go ahead now it's your turn" Chuck gestured as he waited for her to speak.

"My name is Blair Cornelia Waldorf and I'm twenty-four years old and I never thought I would marry someone like you" Blair said with a giggle, she was trying to break the awkwardness in the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chuck said as a smirk formed on his lips as he admired Blair's perfectly curled hair and ruby red lips, she was wearing a coral dress that hugged her mesmerizing hips perfectly which she paired with simple tan heels.

As soon as she saw caught Chuck eye balling her she quickly shifted in her seat, no matter how hot he was she would not fall for him she needed to beat Jenny if it was the last thing she would do!

Chuck quickly saw Blair shift in her seat uncomfortably so he stopped gazing at her hot body and started a new conversation.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Chuck said as he looked out the window.

"Yah, I should go… I'll meet you at the airport" Blair said as she walked to the door. Chuck watched with eagerness as her hips swayed as she walked until she left his condo. A few moments later a happy Nate walked into his condo.

"Hey dude" Nate said as he smiled at his phone then shoved it in his pocket to grab a dink from the fridge.

"Funny text?" Chuck asked as he walked towards the kitchen to see Nate leaning his back on the counter.

"No I just got this really hot chick's number" Nate said as he drank from his glass.

"Really what's her name?" Chuck said as he sat on the dinner table near the kitchen.

"Blair" Nate replied

"What?" Chuck said as his eye twitched with anger Blair was his!

"Blair" Nate repeated not sensing his best friend's anger.

"Did she have curly brown hair?"

"Yeah that's her, does she live around her?" Nate asked.

"No, because she is MY partner who I am engaged to Chuck as he reached for a package and showed Nate a silver diamond ring which Blair was going to wear tomorrow she had left it here on mistake.

"Wow dude I thought you said she wasn't hot?" Nate said as he deleted her from his contacts list, he didn't want to fight over a silly girl even if it was a really hot brown eyed brunette.

"I didn't say that, I said I didn't know" Chuck said as he chugged down his water.

"Damn bro I'm kind of jealous, you get to sleep in the same bed as this chick for 2 months and who knows maybe even more?" Nate teased as he saw Chuck's face twitch again he hated when he was the one being teased about something.

"Too bad you won't get any from her she looks like a really strong person" Nate said with a smirk as he watched Chuck's eyes rise in concern.

"Is that a challenge?" Chuck said as he walked towards the T.V to watch the baseball game that was airing.

"I guess it is" Nate said as he sat next to him on the couch and watched the game with him. "And if you don't tap that ass you'll have to pay off my rent for 3 months" Nate said with a smirk pleased with the bet he put on the table.

"That's easy, watch she'll be begging for me by the end of the week" Chuck said as he concentrated on the game. It was going to be a long 2 months.


End file.
